Tamahagane
Tamahagane (玉鋼の高天原, Jeweled Steel of the Plain of High Heaven) is an exceptionally unique type of metal ore found in varying quantities within Earth Land that is almost invaluable to mages. Description Tamahagane is a naturally occurring metal in the natural world, but is known to only be produced in smaller quantities, but can be found in vary large amounts, but the latter is so rare that it's calculated at a one in a million find. The metal ore is extremely strange in its makeup; it's extremely dense, yet very soft, as well as being extremely light, a large block is light enough for two or three men to move without much effort, yet it is extremely resistant to blunt forces. This ore is unique in that it naturally resonates with magic, making this material extremely useful in the forging of magical weapons. When used in forging this material shows its unique abilities; when used by a non-magical forge Tamahagane becomes as hard as regular steel and show no form of unique abilities, go so far as even be unable for a mage to channel or conduct magic through it. The true abilities of Tamahagane is shown when it is forged through by a mage in a forge that uses magic, and can have magic infused into the ore itself. When forged this way the blacksmith must use a magic infusing forge which allows them to easily shape the ore as well as to increase its durability, density, weight, and almost anything else that the metal ore provides. Another unique trait that this ore provides is that when forged magically it doesn't need the addition of other materials to increase its qualities, but it can still be done, although it is incredibly difficult but it can yield a weapon of much greater power, especially if the added material of similar abilities and proves to be compatible with the steel to begin with. Because of the way this metal reacts to magical power it is one of the most sought after in the making of magical weapons, as forging it with magic increases its ability to conduct magical power from the weapons wielder, such as allowing Lightning Magic to flow through the metal while providing zero resistance, in actuality it would act as a superconductor, or the metal will remain its standard temperature when combating fire, magical or natural. Due to the ore's natural composition, weapons made of it are usually exceptionally lightweight, almost indestructible, and tend to last for generations upon generations without losing its original and inherent abilities and attributes. Weapons Created * Kagutsuchi (Wielded by Shōjirō Kusaka, forged by unknown mage) * Shinkotsu (Wielded by Shōjirō Kusaka, forged by unknown mage) * Broadsword (Wielded by Julian Kervic, forge by unknown mage) Trivia *This article was originally named Domus Steel but was changed to Tamahagane by the author. *The name Tamahagane (玉鋼) is the term used for the high quality steel that is used in traditional Japanese forging of their traditional Katana swords and many other traditional weapons and such. *This article, despite the change in name, the original being an unsatisfactory (to the author, still retains its real life basis, being based off of the real life ore known as Damascus Steel, a type of metal that in modern times has yet to be replicated due to modern scientists, metal workers, and blacksmiths not knowing the exact metal composition, making it one of the most perplexing innovations of the ancient world. In ancient times though Damascus Steel was one the hardest metals, and thus was one of the most sought after materials in the crafting of weapons. Category:Magic Items